PLOKO
by harukaze irin
Summary: "Aku melakukan apa yang harus dan ingin ku lakukan,kiku." "Aku akan melakukan cara apa pun untuk menghilangkan rasa 'sakit'" "Kau tau bagaimana caraku agar kau selalu mengingatku? Dengan berbagi rasa 'sakit'. Dengan membuat mu merasa menyesal." Cerita tentang russia yang menginginkan jepang dan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya. hanya untuknya.


**Ploko**

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

"Hiks..Hosh..Hosh"

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam berlari menelusuri ruangan gedung megah istana negara russia. Lalu dia berhenti di sebelah kamar yang tertutup dan membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru. Tangan kecilnya meremas erat dadanya. Mencoba menenangkan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Kiku... Kau di mana?" Terdengar suara anak laki-laki memanggil bocah yang sedang bersembunyi di ruangan dengan jantung semakin berdebar. Anak kecil yang di panggil kiku itupun menutup mulutnya dengan rapat seakan-akan suara nafasnya bisa terdengar oleh anak yang mencarinya.

Langkah kaki anak laki-laki yang memanggil kiku terus mendekat ke arah ruangan tempat kiku bersembunyi. Air mata kiku mengalir semakin menjadi saat mendengar langkah kaki itu.

'Ku mohon. Jangan sampai dia tahu aku di sini. Hiks..' Tangis kiku dalam hati.

Kiku menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut mungilnya dengan perlahan saat kupingnya mendengar derap langkah anak yang mencarinya semakin menjauh. Langkah kaki itu terdengar sedang menaiki tangga. Kiku ragu untuk membuka pintu ruangan yang di tempatinya. Sekitar 3 menit baru ia berani membuka pintu itu.

" **KREEEET** "

" **KYAAAA!** "

Kiku terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Dia terkejut saat melihat orang yang paling ingin di jauhinya kini sedang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya? Kenapa kau berlari menjauh saat aku mencarimu?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan senyum ramah yang misterius.

"A.. aku.. kumohon.. jangan mendekat,ivan. Hiks. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku? Aku mendengar suara langkah mu menaiki tangga tadi. Hiks." Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil kiku.

"Aku melihatmu memasuki ruangan ini melalui drone. Soal suara langkah,aku tidak memakai sepatu. Jadi suara langkahku tidak terlalu terdengar." Anak laki-laki itu menunjukan kakinya yang hanya memakai kaus kaki.

Sosok anak laki-laki yang di panggil ivan itu sangat menawan. Nama lengkapnya ivan braginski. Rambut yang bewarna putih dengan mata lavender yang sangat kontras. Jangan lupa dengan senyum ramahnya. Tetapi sosok sempurna itu tidak bisa menutupi aura misterius yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ivan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan kiku yang masih terduduk shock.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Tanya ivan dengan penuh penekanan.

Kiku terdiam dan menunduk. Tidak berani menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan ivan.

Ivan bukanlah bocah yang sabar menunggu. Dia menarik lengan yang lebih kecil darinya dan menelusuri tangga lantai 2 istana megah itu.

Sepanjang jalan kiku hanya bisa menangis dan terisak. Mereka sampai di depan kamar ivan. Ruangan yang sangat megah dengan desain russia yang sangat classic.

Ivan menyeret kiku masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci kiku dari luar. Meninggalkan kiku sendirian di dalam kamar sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu jika kau tidak memberitahuku."

Ivan menyenderkan punggunya di pintu dan menatap sinis pada pelayan yang lewat di depannya. Pelayan di sana hanya bisa merasa kasihan pada kiku dan tidak dapat membantu. Mereka tahu benar tuan kecil russia ini sangat egois dan posesif pada kiku. Tetapi caranya sangat ekstrim dan melebihi batas.

Ayah dan ibu kiku sering datang ke russia untuk membicarakan masalah politik dan bilateral. Kiku selalu di ajak ke russia untuk berteman dengan ivan. Ayah dan ibu kiku adalah petinggi di pemerintahan jepang. Sama halnya dengan ayah dan ibu ivan. Terkadang orang tua ivan dan ivan sendiri pergi mengunjungi jepang. Tetapi hubungan anak mereka tidak seharmonis yang mereka bayangkan. Ivan yang sangat posesif pada kiku,sampai kiku takut dan mencoba menjauhi ivan sedikit demi sedikit. Kiku melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar orang tuanya dan orang tua ivan tidak tahu.

"Ivan... Baiklah.. hiks.. Aku akan bilang.. Tetapi buka dulu .. pintunya.."

Ivan membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sebelum kiku mulai berbicara,ia menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya. Tangan mungilnya menghapus kasar air mata yang mengalir sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat mengerikan ivan. Kau memukuli kyan (netherland). Lalu kau mengancamnya untuk menjauhiku! Aku benci sifatmu yang seperti itu. Dan kau sangat kasar bila sedang marah. Hiks." Jawab kiku dengan lantang sambil sesenggukan.

Ivan hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban kiku. Wajahnya datar. Tetapi di balik wajah datarnya,ivan menyimpan emosi yang besar setelah mendengar perkataan kiku.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memukulnya?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhnya menjauh darimu?" Ivan semakin mendekat pada kiku.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku kasar padamu?"

Jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah. Mereka tidak bergeming. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Kiku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ivan dengan tatapan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

Senyum sinis terlukis jelas di wajah ivan.

"Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik,kiku. Kau harus menemukan jawaban pertanyaanku tadi. Jika kau tidak menemukannya dan si bocah negara kincir bodoh itu tetap mendekatimu. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya detik itu juga."

Kiku terbelalak mendengar apa yang di katakan ivan tadi. Jelas-jelas kondisi bocah kincir bodoh yang di maksud ivan itu sangat mengenaskan. Wajah yang lebam dan muntah darah,apa ivan masih belum puas?

" _Ja..ngan de..kat de.. deng..an. Uhuk. Ru..ssia_ "

Kiku ingat jelas perkataan kyan sahabat kiku dari netherland. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan di rumah sakit saat kiku datang menjenguknya. Dari kata-kata itu kiku yakin yang di maksud russia itu adalah ivan. Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh sahabatku lagi! Kau bukan temanku lagi! Kau dengan sifat agresifmu itu membuatku muak! Aku akan menjauhimu!"

Kiku berteriak sambil menunjuk ivan. Sebenarnya kiku sangat takut pada ivan. Karena postur badan yang lebih tinggi,ditambah ivan lebih kuat dari kiku. Karena,ivan menjelek-jelekan sahabatnya dan mengancam akan membunuh kyan membuat kiku mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana untuk meneriaki ivan seperti itu.

Ivan mencengkram dagu kiku dan mendekatkannya pada wajahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin menjauhiku?"

Tanya ivan dengan nada datar. Kiku sudah ketakutan,air matanya terus mengalir. Tetapi matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari mata ivan. Tatapan mata kiku penuh dengan amarah bercampur takut. Kiku hanya memblas pertanyaan ivan dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau memilih pilihan yang salah,kiku. Jika kau menjauhiku untuk bocah itu,maka aku akan membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi untuk menemuimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berpisah dariku begitu saja,kiku."

Kiku terkejut mendengar ancaman dari ivan.

" **TOK! TOK! TOK!** "

"Kiku? Kau di dalam,nak? Ayo pulang. Sudah waktunya kita ke bandara."

Suara ibu kiku menghentikan perdebatan sengit mereka.

"Minggu depan aku akan ke jepang. Aku sudah harus mendengar jawabanmu nanti." Ivan mengecup kening kiku. Selepas kecupan itu,kiku berlari dan membuka kuncian pintu yang menempel di knop pintu. Kiku langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung ibunya.

"Selamat siang,nyonya Honda." Ivan menyapa ibu kiku dengan senyumannya.

"Selamat siang,ivan-kun. Kau bertambah tinggi dan semakin tampan. Maaf,bila kiku merepotkanmu. Kiku pamit pada ivan,jangan bersembunyi."

"Aku pulang." Suara kiku terdengar dingin dan sorot matanya sinis.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Jawab ivan dengan senyum misteriusnya.

* * *

 _ **-1 Minggu kemudian-**_

"Ku lihat-lihat bocah kincir bodoh itu tidak bertemu denganmu lagi belakangan ini." Ivan menyeruput teh matcha yang masih hangat. Sesuai perkataannya minggu kemarin. Ia datang ke jepang bersama orang tuanya. Seperti biasa orang tuanya sibuk dengan diskusi politik bersama orang tua kiku. Dan ivan selalu mencari kiku untuk menemaninya.

"Kau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya lagi?" Jawab kiku dengan ketus.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Tidak perlu ku jawab,kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku seperti ini karena kau,kiku. Bagaimana dengan jawaban pertanyaan ku minggu lalu? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku ..."

Ivan diam mengamati kiku.

"Aku..tidak tahu. Teman tidak pernah mencium kening kan?"

"Ya,kiku. Teman tidak pernah mencium kening."

Ivan meraih dagu kiku dan mencium lembut bibir mungil itu. Kiku tampak kebingungan.

"Dan teman tidak mencium temannya tepat di bibir." Ivan mengusap halus bibir kiku. Mata kiku terbelalak.

"Kau pikir aku siapa?! Seenaknya kau menciumku! Kau mau menindasku ya!" Kiku yang masih polos belum mengerti apa maksud ciuman ivan.

"Bukan begitu,kiku. Kau sangat menggemaskan,aku jadi ingin menciummu. Itu buktinya aku menyukaimu. Itulah jawaban dari pertanyaanku."

Ivan mengelus pipi kiku.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu! Kau tunggu saja nanti! Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang dan melawanmu! Sehingga kau tidak bisa menindasku lagi! Aku akan berlatih aikido dan judo!" Ucap kiku berjalan menjauhi ivan.

"Bagaimana kabar si bocah kincir mainan itu ya?" Kiku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kabar dia sekarang?" Ivan berjalan mendekati kiku.

"Apa dia.." Tangan ivan memeluk kiku dari belakang.

"Baik-baik saja?" Bisik ivan di telinga kiku.

"Bukannya minggu lalu aku sudah bilang akan menagih jawabanmu? Tetapi kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dan kau ingin menjauhiku? Jangan bercanda kiku. Jika kau ingin berlatih aikido dan judo,aku tidak akan melarangmu." Kiku terdiam.

"Bagaimana nasib bocah itu jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku,kiku?"

"Apa maumu,ivan?"

"Aku sudah memberi jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi. Dan kau menganggapku menindasmu."

"A..apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Tapi kita berdua laki-laki!"

"Itu bukan masalah untukku." Ivan tersenyum di balik helaian rambut hitam kiku.

"A..aku akan melakukan apa pun. Ku mohon jangan sakiti temanku lagi."

"Sebenarnya itu bukan jawaban yang ku mau. Tetapi tidak buruk juga."

Mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama.

" _Aku akan menjadi kuat. Saat aku menjadi kuat nanti,aku akan melawanmu ivan"_

* * *

 _ **-10 Tahun kemudian-**_

Selamat datang di sekolah hetalia. Di mana siswa-siswinya memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama negara asal mereka. Dan siswa-siswi di sini adalah anak pengusaha,anak presiden dan anak kepala pemerintah.

"Maaf,apa kau sudah lama menunggu, orando-san?" Jepang menutup pintu lantai teratas gedung sekolah.

Orang yang di sebut orando itu adalah Netherland a.k.a kyan sahabat jepang saat kecil. Netherland menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokok yang di hisapnya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru,Jepang. Latihan aikidomu belakangan ini menjadi lebih padat biasanya kan? Aku bisa mengerti itu." Jepang berjalan mendekati netherland dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu,orando-san."

"Tidak perlu sungkan,jepang. Ubah sifatmu itu. Aku hanya mendapat informasi sedikit sekali tentang russia. Dia sangat susah untuk di mata-matai. Liburan musim dingin nanti dia akan berencana menghabiskan liburannya di tempatmu. Dia tidak akan ke negara lain,kecuali negaramu. Amerika juga akan berencana ke tempatmu."

"Aku akan berpergian selama musim dingin. Aku akan di rumah hanya 3 hari. Dia tidak akan mau menunggu selama itu. Pasti russia akan berubah pikiran dan tidak akan ke rumahku."

"Mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,jepang."

Netherland menhembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku ingin mencoba rokok itu,orando-san."

"Tidak boleh. Ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

"Tapi kenapa kau tetap merokok? Padahal kau tahu itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu?"

"Aku sedang stres."

"Aku juga sedang stres,orando-san." Kiku menekuk wajahnya cemberut.

Netherland yang melihatnya pun gemas lalu mencubit pipi jepang.

"Aku tidak mau warna bibirmu berubah menjadi gelap karena rokok ini."

Semburat merah sangat nampak saat jepang mendengar netherland berbicara seperti itu.

"Untuk sementara tempat ini belum di ketahui russia. Jadi aku masih bisa memberi informasi hasil mata-mataku padamu."

Jepang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya.

"Simpan uangmu,jepang. Aku merasa bersalah menerima uangmu kemarin. Anggap saja aku melakukan ini semua untuk membantumu."

"Tetapi hal itu sangat merepotkan,orando-san. Aku tidak mau menerima semua informasi itu secara cuma-cuma."

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuat bento untukku sebagai bayarannya? Aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu." Netherland tersenyum kepada jepang.

"Besok aku akan membawa bento untukmu,orando-san." Jepang tersenyum halus kepada netherland.

" **BLITZ"**

Keduanya menoleh pada arah cahaya.

"Uh,bodohnya diriku. Aku lupa mematikan lampu flash handphoneku." Bisik gadis cantik nan lucu dari belgium.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,belgium?" Netherland menggerutu pada adiknya,belgium.

"Maafkan aku kakak." Belgium berjalan mendekati keduanya dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Dia sudah dari tadi di sini. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di sudut sana sementara kita sedang berbicara,jepang. Belgium tidak akan membocorkan apa-apa. Tenang saja." Netherland menjelaskan semuanya sebelum jepang memintanya.

"Baiklah,tidak apa-apa,orando-san. Tetapi untuk apa belgium-san mengambil foto kita?"

Netherland memutar bola matanya menghadap belgium.

"Ini agak sedikit menggelikan. Belgium mempunyai komunitas yang entah apa namanya,aku lupa. Dia suka mengumpulkan foto-foto laki-laki yang terlihat sedang bersama."

"Begini kakak,ehem. Kami mempunyai komunitas faghag yang rata-rata isinya murid-murid wanita di sekolah ini. Karena sekolah hetalia banyak siswa laki-laki. Kami mengumpulkan semua asupan dan saling sharing di grup. Jepang adalah salah satu murid yang paling terkenal di komunitas kami." Ucap belgium dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Jika terkenal dalam komunitas kalian,aku rasa itu bukan suatu pujian." Raut wajah jepang menyerngit.

"Tapi banyak sekali laki-laki yang dekat dengan jepang. Seperti yunani,turki dan yang paling kelihatan sangat menyukaimu adalah russia. Kakakku juga salah satu orang yang terkenal dalam komunitas kami. Karena kakak sangat dekat denganmu. Interaksi kalian itu sangat dekat sampai-sampai di komunitas kami ada yang mendukung netherpan shipper! Kalian sangat serasi kata mereka!" Penjelasan belgium panjang lebar membuat jepang semakin menyerngitkan wajahnya.

"Tapi kami laki-laki. Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" Tanya jepang ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak,jepang. Itu..."

"Sudah cukup,belgium." Netherland memotong perkataan belgium yang membuat wajah belgium masam.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

Mereka pun turun dan pergi ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas,jepang di sambut dengan pelukan italia.

"Jepang,kami mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kau menghilang ke mana?"

"Kau ke mana saja,jepang?" Jerman yang di sebelah italia ikut menimbrung.

Jerman dan italia melihat netherland di belakang jepang. Mereka saling menyapa dan netherland duduk di kursinya duluan.

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya jepang. Jangan lupakan kami,bila kau sudah berteman akrab dengan netherland." Italia mencoba menggoda jepang.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan Russia. Bisa-bisa dia akan mendapat masalah nanti." Jerman mencoba memberi peringatan kepada jepang.

"Orando-san tidak selemah itu. Memang dulu dia sering berkelahi dengan russia.

Dan orando-san mendapat luka parah. Tetapi russia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu orando-san lagi."

"Kiku,tadi aku mencarimu. Kau ke mana saat jam istirahat?"

Russia menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman menawan tetapi misterius. Jepang terlihat sedikit gelagapan. Teman-teman dekat mereka tidak heran ketika mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asli. Karena,seisi kelas tahu jepang dan russia sangat 'dekat'. Jepang sudah meminta russia untuk memanggil dengan negara asal mereka. Tetapi,russia tidak mau.

"Aku tadi pergi ke kantin,ivan. Ada perlu apa?"

"Tapi kami sudah mencarimu di kantin,jepang. Kau tidak ada di sammmmphf." Tangan jerman dengan sigap menutup mulut italia agar tidak berbicara lebih banyak. Italia tidak bisa membaca situasi di mana jepang sedang mencari alasan untuk berbohong kepada russia. Russia melirik italia dan jerman.

"Ikut aku." Russia menarik tangan jepang.

"Italia-kun dan jerman-san,kalian masuk duluan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Meskipun jepang berkata tidak apa-apa,tetapi mata itali dan jerman terlihat sangat prihatin dengan teman dekat mereka itu.

" **BRAK!"**

Russia membanting tubuh kiku di dinding toilet.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku,kiku?" Senyuman ivan belum hilang dari wajahnya. Sementara kiku menatap wajah ivan dengan tatapan datar bercampur benci.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,ivan."

"Kau dan laki-laki kincir mainan itu pergi bersama saat jam istirahat tadi kan?"

"Apa kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kiku,mataku bukan hanya yang kau lihat di depanmu saat ini. Dan aku mempercayai mata-mata itu seperti mataku sendiri."

Russia melebarkan senyumannya menjadi seringaian.

Jepang menatap tajam ke arah russia.

"Jika dia menyentuhmu lebih dari batasan teman. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,kiku."

"Dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kau sudah berjanji tidak mengganggunya,ivan."

"Heeeh. Semakin kau menyangkalnya,semakin aku curiga ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?"

"Memangnya hubungan kau denganku itu apa sampai kau mencampuri semua urusanku,ivan?"

Russia mengusap pelan wajah Jepang.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Untuk apa kau bertanya. Soal orang kincir mainan itu,selagi dia tidak melewati 'batas pertemanan' denganmu akan ku anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Russia mengecup dahi jepang.

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas." Russia menggandeng tangan Jepang.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah musim dingin. Sesuai dengan rencana,Jepang pergi ke negara-negara yang ingin di kunjunginya. Berikut negara-negara tersebut:

 **-GREECE (YUNANI)** -

"Jepang..aku sangat senang...kau berkunjung ke rumahku."

Greece mengelus kucing peliharaanya yang di beri nama nekokichi-san. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi taman belakang rumah Greece. Greece sangat menyukai jepang,karena saking sukanya greece sampai mempelajari bahasa jepang yang terbilang cukup rumit.

"Aku memang sudah merencanakan akan ke rumahmu untuk berlibur,greece-san. Aku sangat senang jika kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku saat liburan selanjutnya." Jepang mengatakannya sambil tersenyum hangat. Greece sangat akrab dengan jepang karena mereka sama-sama suka kucing.

"Aku..pasti akan ke rumahmu..jepang."

Mereka bertukar senyuman yang sama-sama hangat.

"Jepang..kau mau melihat-lihat museum yang baru...buka?" Jepang mengangguk tanda ingin ikut.

Saat jepang ingin beranjak dan ingin mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas,kucing yang bernama nekokichi-san menghampirinya dan duduk di pangkuan jepang. "Sepertinya nekokichi-san...sangat nyaman dekat denganmu...jepang." Greece berlutut di depan jepang dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Greece-san,kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Tidak apa-apa,jepang. Ayo." Greece mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh jepang. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang diam-diam melihat mereka. Orang itu mengenakan topeng beruang yang cukup menyeramkan.

 **-TURKEY-**

Turkey dan jepang sekarang berada di dapur rumah turkey. Mereka sedang memasak masakan khas turkey. Jepang tidak terlalu tahu cara memasaknya,dia hanya membantu memotong sayur saja. Setelah selesai memasak,mereka berfoto dengan pose jepang mengangkat mangkuk dan turkey merangkul bahu jepang. Turkey menyuruh maidnya untuk membersihkan dapur. Saat maid itu ingin menaruh panci di rak kitchen set teratas,tiba-tiba panci itu jatuh dan mengarah ke jepang. Dengan sigap turkey memeluk jepang dan menepis panci itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,turkey-san?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu,jepang?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa."

Ada orang yang memakai topeng beruang melihat mereka di balik jendela dapur. Orang yang sama saat jepang mengunjungi greece.

 **-NETHERLAND-**

"Masakanmu tidak berubah sama sekali,jepang."

Netherland dan jepang sekarang sedang di ruang tamu rumah netherland. Jepang membawa bento yang di janjikannya pada netherland.

"Syukurlah kalau orando-san menyukainya." Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang keseharian mereka saat liburan. Lagi-lagi orang yang memakai topeng beruang mengintai mereka. Orang yang bertopeng misterius itu membuntuti jepang ke mana saja.

 **-ENGLAND-**

England dan jepang sedang membaca di perpustakaan tepatnya di rumah england. Perpustakaan itu sangat luas dan megah.

Cocok sekali untuk mereka yang hobby membaca buku. Jepang beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan england dan mencari buku di rak. Jepang berusaha mengambil buku yang di inginkannya. Tetapi tinggi buku itu sejengkal dari jarinya.

Dia sudah berusaha berjinjit,namun hasilnya nihil. Muncul tangan yang arahnya dari belakang jepang dan membantunya mengambil buku dari rak. Tangan itu milik england. Jepang reflek berbalik dan terkejut melihat jaraknya dengan england sangat dekat. Tingginya hanya sedagu england. Mereka saling menatap.

"Ehem. Ini bukumu." England menjadi grogi dengan jarak yang dekat dengan jepang.

"Terima kasih,england-san." Mereka duduk kembali ke kursi masing-masing.

"Kau sangat suka buku harry potter,jepang?"

"Benar,england-san. Buku-buku J. sangat menyenangkan untuk di baca."

"Kau bisa mengambilnya jika kau mau,jepang."

"Terima kasih,england-san."

Mereka saling bertukar senyuman. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang melewati rak buku yang di lihatnya. Tampilan orang itu mengenakan topeng beruang. Tetapi jepang tidak menggubrisnya karena sedang berbincang dengan england.

 **-AMERICA BERKUNJUNG DI RUMAH JEPANG-**

"Jepang,coba dengar lagu ini." America memasang earphone ke kepala jepang. Lagu selena gomez berjudul fetish pun terputar di telinga jepang.

 **I'm not surprised**

 **I sympathize, ah**

 **I can't deny**

 **Your appetite, ah**

 **You got a fetish for my love**

 **I push you out and you come right back**

 **Don't see a point in blaming you**

 **If I were you, I'd do me too**

"Lagu ini. Apa kau teringat dengan seseorang saat mendengarnya,jepang?"

"Ya. Orang yang ingin ku jauhi. Tapi tidak bisa."

"Hahaha. Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Russia itu sangat tergila-gila denganmu,jepang. Dia menanam pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya. Lalu memajang foto-fotonya denganmu di kamarnya. Dan anjing jenis akita yang kau berikan kepadanya saat ulang tahun itu di jaganya dengan baik. Setiap kami berkumpul pasti ada saja yang dia bicarakan tentangmu."

"America-san,sepertinya kau sangat suka music. Aku punya rekomendasi lagu yang bagus dari negaraku. Coba dengar."

America yang tahu jepang merubah percakapan karena tidak ingin membicarakan russia,berusaha mengikuti alur mood jepang.

America memakai earphone jepang dan mendengar lagu Reol yang berjudul Vip Kid.

"Woah,lagunya sangat keren,jepang. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat mendengar lagu ini. Pantas banyak sekali teman-temanku di america yang menjadi wibu. Lagu-lagu di negaramu sangat bagus."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan,america-san." Jepang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah america yang sedikit heboh.

"Orang america harus bersemangat sepertiku,jepang."

America membaringkan kepalanya di paha jepang.

"Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar,jepang. Bangunkan aku jika sudah jam makan malam ya."

Jepang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku america yang seenaknya. Pemandangan di luar kamarnya menarik perhatian jepang.

Salju yang turun semakin banyak. Lalu jepang melihat sosok bertopeng beruang yang menyeramkan itu lagi. Orang itu melihat lurus pada jepang dari luar. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari kamar jepang. Tetapi jepang cukup jelas untuk melihat sosok itu.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Dan orang bertopeng beruang itu memutus kontak mata mereka duluan. Jepang merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu. Sementara jepang menebak-nebak siapa di balik topeng itu,sosok bertopeng menyeringai misterius dan pergi menjauh dari rumah jepang.

 **-RUSSIA BERKUNJUNG KE RUMAH JEPANG-**

"Apa mata-matamu lagi yang memberitahumu kalau aku ada di rumah?" Russia yang mendengar pertanyaan sinis dari jepang pun tersenyum.

"Aku baru sampai dan kau memarahiku. Kau tidak kawai,kiku. Oh,ya. Aku akan menginap di sini sampai liburan selesai."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mengusirmu dari sini pun pasti percuma saja kan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku lelah,ingin tidur."

Jepang berbaring dan menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Setelah manaru koper dan tasnya,russia ikut menyusul jepang berbaring juga. Dengan perlahan russia memeluk jepang.

"Kiku,topeng ini bagus tidak? Topeng ini untuk simbol kelompokku yang beranggotakan orang rusia."

Russia memperlihatkan topeng beruang kepada jepang.

"I..ini" Jepang berusaha merebut topeng itu dari tangan russia. Tetapi russia tidak membiarkan jepang menyentuh topengnya.

"Kau yang selama ini mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya membututimu saat di jepang."

" _Berarti yang ku lihat di tempat lain itu mata-matanya_." Batin kiku.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan greece dan turkey,kiku. Ku kira kau hanya dekat dengan si kincir mainan itu saja. Lalu england dan america juga sepertinya sangat menyukaimu. Apa mereka ku habisi saja? Jadi tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu."

Dengan gerakan gesit,Jepang duduk di atas perut russia dan tangannya bersiap mencekik leher russia. "Aku tidak akan diam."

Russia tersenyum memandangi jepang,padahal kondisinya sedang terjepit. Russia membalikkan kondisinya dengan cepat. Sekarang jepang yang di bawahnya. Tangannya meremas pinggang jepang dengan kuat.

"Sakit!" Jepang menjerit tertahan.

" **BUGH!"**

Jepang menonjok russia tepat di pipi kirinya.

" _Jika aku akan berkelahi di sini dengannya,aku tidak akan lari. Walaupun aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan menang."_ Jepang membatin. Wajahnya bercampur cemas dan marah.

"Aku jadi semakin _'ingin'_ " Bisik russia yang hampir tidak terdengar. Dia menarik dasi yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Russia baru saja selesai menemani orang tuanya menghadiri acara formal dan tidak mengganti bajunya.

Dasi yang di lepasnya itu di gunakan untuk melilit tangan jepang. Lilitannya cukup kuat sampai jepang menyerngit kesakitan dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang kentara. Lilitan dasi itu di ikat pada headboard ranjang yang terdiri dari besi-besi terpisah. Lalu russia melepas ikat panggangnya dan mengencangkannya pada leher jepang.

"Ukh.." Jepang merasa lehernya di ikat cukup kuat. Tetapi russia berbaik hati pada jepang karena ikatannya masih bisa membuat jepang bernafas. Walaupun agak susah. Jepang tidak bisa melawan russia,karena kekuatan russia seperti monster. Kau mencoba membunuhnya,maka kau akan mati.

Russia melebarkan kaki jepang. Karena jepang memakai kimono tidur,kaki mulusnya terekspos jelas. Russia melepas ikatan kimono tidur jepang dan celana dalamnya dengan cepat.

"IVAN!"

Jepang berteriak dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Russia mendekati wajah jepang dan berbisik pelan.

"Maafkan aku,untuk kali ini saja dengarkan aku. Jika kau menjadi anak manis,aku akan bermain lembut. Tapi jika kau mencoba berteriak,kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan?"

Mata jepang terbelalak mendengar bisikan russia.

Russia mengambil lube yang sudah di siapkan di kopernya. Lalu russia mengoleskan lube itu di jarinya dan memasukkan jarinya ke lubang anus jepang yang masih sangat rapat.

"Aaakh. I..ni rasanya aneh. Ivan ku mohon keluarkan."

Russia tidak menggubris permintaan jepang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. 1 jari sudah masuk. Jari ke 2 menyusul masuk jari yang pertama.

"Hnnhh." Jepang menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar russia. Tetapi russia lebih peka dari yang jepang kira. Russia menyentuh titik yang membuat jepang menahan desahannya.

"Ahhh." Russia membuka resleting celananya dan membuka dalamannya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuai tebakan kalian. Russia melakukan hal itu untuk pertama kali dengan orang yang juga baru pertama kali di sentuh seperti itu.

Mereka pun selesai melakukan hubungan terlarang itu. Jepang tertidur karena letih,sementara russia merokok dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Nghh."

"Kenapa kau bangun kiku? Apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak?"

"Aku terbangun karena bau rokok. Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

"Sudah 2 bulan yang lalu. Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau perhatian denganku,kiku?"

"Matikan rokokmu. Aku tidak suka mencium baunya. Aku hanya bertanya,bukan perhatian atau apa."

Russia tersenyum lembut dan mematikan rokoknya pada asbak yang dia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun tentang apa yang terjadi tadi."

Jepang tidak berani memandang mata russia. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat mereka melakukan hubungan sex tadi. Antara marah dan menikmatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku punya rencana. Jika kita sudah lulus,aku ingin melamarmu,kiku."

"Kau gila,ivan! Kita berdua laki-laki. Tidak ada untungnya kau menikahiku,aku tidak akan bisa memberimu anak."

"Soal anak,kita bisa adopsi kan? Ada negara kecil bernama sealand. Aku akan mengadopsi anak di negara itu. Dan aku akan meminta bantuan ayahku untuk membeli negara itu."

Russia menggenggam tangan jepang.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang persamaan gender kita. Yang penting kita saling menyukai dan memahami. Kau tahu kenapa aku memilihmu sebagai 'istri'ku? Kau itu sangat disiplin dan pekerja keras. Kau bukan tipe orang yang malas dan meminta orang melakukan apa pun sesuka hatimu. Dari situ aku berpikir kau bisa menjaga 'anak' kita nanti dan kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku."

"Ivan..."

"Untuk urusan orang tuamu? Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku tahu pasti orang tuamu mempunyai pikiran yang sangat kolot. Mereka pasti akan marah besar soal hubungan kita. Tapi tidak di coba tidak akan tahu kan?"

"Tapi ivan..."

"Untuk finansial keluarga kita? Aku sudah meminjam modal kepada ayahku 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku sedang membuka usaha di bidang jasa arsitektur dan membuka toko bunga matahari. Untuk bidang arsitektur sendiri,aku sudah mempelajarinya dari ayahku langsung dan aku akan memperdalam arsitektur saat kuliah nanti. Intinya aku sudah mengerti point-point pentingnya."

"..."

"Soal rumah. Aku sarankan kita menetap di russia saja. Karena usahaku ada di sana. Kita akan sesekali ke jepang saat liburan. Oh,ini sudah waktunya jam makan malam. Aku harus mandi."

Russia mencium kening jepang sekilas dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Oh ya." Russia berbalik ke arah jepang.

"Aku mempunyai 'kejutan' untukmu saat masuk sekolah nanti,kiku."

Russia sedikit menyeringai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Hidupku bukan kau yang atur,ivan. Kita lihat saja nanti,apakah semua rencanamu berjalan lancar?" Jepang menyeringai.

Liburan musim dingin pun selesai. Siswa-siswa di sekolah itu sibuk bertanya bagaimana liburannya,pergi ke mana saja dan memamerkan barang-barang branded apa saja yang di bawa pulang untuk oleh-oleh.

"Kiku,ikut aku." Ivan menghampiri jepang yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan jerman dan italy. Lalu mau tidak mau jepang mengikuti russia. Russia menutup mata jepang dan mengarahkan jalan.

"Kita mau ke mana ivan?"

"Hmm. Kalau ku beritahu sekarang tidak akan menarik,kiku. Nanti kau lihat sendiri ya 'kejutan' yang ku siapkan."

Mereka berbelok ke arah gudang sekolah yang tidak terpakai. Pintu gudang di jaga oleh dua orang yang memakai topeng beruang sama seperti topeng russia. Dua orang itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan russia dan jepang. Russia memberitahu untuk membuka pintu dengan bahasa russia. Dan mereka pun membuka pintu sesuai perintah russia. Kalau jepang tidak salah dengar,russia mengatakan 'otkrytyy'.

" _Ada anggota kelompok Russia di sini? Aku di bawa ke mana oleh bajingan ini?_ " Jepang sibuk menebak di mana dia di bawa oleh russia. Saat pintu itu di buka tercium sedikit bau anyir darah. Russia membiarkan jepang melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Jepang sangat terkejut.

"A..Apa-apaan ini?"

Jepang mendekati dua orang yang terduduk lemah di dinding gudang itu. Kondisi mereka bisa dikatakan sangat kritis dan lemah. Muka yang lebam,seragam yang sobek dan tubuh mereka penuh luka. Dua orang itu adalah Turkey dan Greece. Keadaan mereka sangat memprihatinkan.

"Je...pang?" Greece setengah mati berusaha membuka matanya saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Suara greece yang biasanya kecil semakin kecil karena kondisinya yang penuh luka.

"Menjauh...lah dari rus..sia. Jepang." Dengan tenaga yang sedikit,turkey berusaha memperingati jepang.

"Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari pertolongan dan menghabisi orang-orang brengsek itu." Jepang meninggalkan turkey dan greece.

Jepang mendekati russia.

" **BUGH!"**

Jepang meninju wajah sebelah kanan russia dan berlari mengarah pada 2 orang teman russia yang menjaga pintu.

" **BUGH! DUAKH!"**

Masing-masing dari mereka mendapat tinjuan telak dari jepang tepat di perut. Jepang berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah ruangan UKS tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dalam waktu kurang lebih 5 menit jepang sampai ke ruangan UKS dan menceritakan semua yang di lihatnya. Jepang mengajak dokter UKS ke gudang tadi. Tapi yang di lihatnya hanya tubuh turkey dan greece yang masih terduduk lemas. Jepang sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi ke mana perginya russia. Yang harus di lakukannya sekarang adalah menolong dua orang yang malang itu.

Setelah jepang selesai mengurus turkey dan greece,dia mencari russia. Yang di cari pun duduk santai di tempat duduknya. Jepang menarik tangan russia keluar dari kelas. Mereka sedang berada di bawah tangga dekat dengan kelas mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka?"

Tangan jepang mencengkram kerah kemeja russia.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harus dan ingin ku lakukan,kiku."

"Besok temui aku di atap sekolah. Aku akan membalas 'kejutan'mu itu."

Jepang melepas cengkramannya dari kerah kemeja russia dan pergi meninggalkan russia. Tetapi tangannya di cengkram oleh russia.

"Si kincir mainan itu sudah ku peringati untuk tidak mendekatimu. Lalu america dan england pun sudah ku peringati juga. Jika mereka berani melanggar laranganku. Akan sangat banyak orang-orang yang kau bawa ke UKS nanti,kiku."

Jepang berbalik ingin meninju wajah ivan. Tapi tangannya di tahan oleh ivan.

"Latihanmu aikidomu belakangan ini kurang serius,kiku. Saat di gudang tadi,aku hanya mengalah dan tidak berniat melawanmu."

Kepalan tangan jepang di kecup oleh russia.

"Berlatihlah lebih serius lagi,kiku." Russia mengelus kepala jepang dan pergi meninggalkan jepang yang terdiam.

" _Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan hampir semua kekuatanku. Dia benar-benar bukan musuh yang bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah."_

Jepang berlari ke ruangan tempatnya berlatih aikido.

" _Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku sudah menantangnya besok. Aku harus bisa lebih kuat lagi._ "

Jepang memilih untuk membolos sampai jam pulang sekolah untuk berlatih aikido.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu belajar sudah habis dan siswa-siswi di sekolah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat jepang. Terakhir dia bersamamu kan,russia?"

France bertanya kepada russia. America,england,russia,france dan china selalu pulang terakhir.

"Dia sedang melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya,france."

"Soal turkey dan greece,aru. Apa kau yang menghabisi mereka,aru? Atau anggota kelompokmu,aru?"

Kali ini china yang bertanya kepada russia. Mereka berempat tahu russia itu sangat kuat. Kuat secara individu dan berkelompok. Tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan russia. Karena,mereka tahu di antara mereka berlima russialah yang paling kuat.

"Aku sendiri yang melawannya. Aku hanya menyuruh dua anggotaku untuk menjaga pintu."

"Apa kau harus membuat mereka berdua sekarat seperti itu? Jepang berhak menentukan dia dekat dan berteman dengan siapa pun. Bukan kau yang menentukannya."

Kali ini england bertanya dengan nada ketus pada russia. Matanya juga melirik tajam pada laki-laki dari negeri beruang merah itu.

"Aku jadi teringat pada dua orang yang ku habisi tadi. Mereka bertanya sama persis dengan yang kau tanyakan,england. Aku hanya menjawab,jika ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk mendekati kiku. Orang itu harus melawanku. Aku ingin melihat sekuat apa orang itu. Kalau orang itu kalah dariku,berarti orang itu lemah. Kalian tahu sendiri siapa yang paling kuat di sini. Lalu,ku katakan pada mereka untuk tidak mendekati kiku lagi. Karena,kiku harus bersanding dengan orang yang kuat. Bukan yang lemah. Hanya itu. Setelah itu ku cekek leher mereka."

Dengan entengnya russia menceritakan semuanya. Empat orang yang mendengar cerita itu menatap tidak suka pada russia. Memang benar russia paling kuat di sekolah dan mungkin di negaranya sendiri. Tetapi russia terlalu sombong.

"Kau terlalu kejam,russia. Kasihan sekali jepang di kekang oleh orang sepertimu."

America melempar pandangan benci terang-terangan kepada russia.

"Ku beri kesempatan kepadamu dan england bukan berarti kalian bisa keras kepala seperti sekarang,america. Ingat perkataanku kemarin. Jika aku tidak memikirkanmu sebagai teman dekatku,nasibmu sudah seperti turkey dan greece."

America hanya bisa membalas dengan berdecih dan membuang muka.

"Memangnya apa yang di lakukan turkey dan greece kepada jepang sampai kau bertindak seperti itu,aru? Lalu kenapa kau mengancam america dan england,aru?"

"Turkey dan greece sangat ingin 'dekat' dengan kiku. Lalu,america dan england juga. Tetapi perilaku kalian (sambil menunjuk england dan america) tidak berlebihan seperti dua orang lemah itu. Netherland juga."

"Jadi kau memata-matai kami?" Tanya england dengan nada tinggi.

"Lebih tepatnya kiku."

"Russia,kumohon jangan terulang lagi kejadian seperti ini. Seisi sekolah sudah tahu berita tentang turkey dan greece. Untung saja kepala sekolah adalah teman dekat ayahmu dan orang russia juga. Beliau hanya menutup mata dan mulut atas tindakanmu. Tapi teman-teman di kelas kita tidak berani mendekati kita lagi."

"France,aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dan ingin ku lakukan. Aku duluan."

Russia mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku muak mendengar kata-kata 'aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dan ingin kulakukan' miliknya itu. Sudah berapa kali dia ucapkan hari ini."

France menghela nafas.

"Jepang,Ayo pulang." Netherland berdiri di pintu sambil melihat jepang yang sedang berlatih aikido.

"Kau duluan saja orando-san. Aku masih ingin latihan."

"Jangan memaksakan diri,jepang. Ayo ku antar pulang."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar,Orando-san."

Jepang berjalan ke ruangan untuk berganti pakaian di ikuti netherland.

"Kadang aku berfikir. Sangat menyenangkan bila punya partner yang sangat dekat denganku."

Jepang berbicara kepada netherland sambil berganti baju seragam.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti ini jepang?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja,terkadang aku iri melihat Spain-san dan Romano-san sangat akur dan saling membantu. Walaupun romano-san pemarah,tetapi spain-san sangat penyabar dan pengertian. Lalu,Jerman-san dan Italy-kun juga. Aku ingin punya partner yang bisa mengerti diriku melebihi aku sendiri."

"Apa aku tidak termasuk dalam kategori partner yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh,bukan maksudku seperti itu. Kau sangat baik padaku. Kau selalu menolongku. Tetapi setiap orang yang dekat denganku,pasti akan berurusan dengan russia. Dia menyuruhmu untuk menjauh dariku kan? Kenapa kau masih mendekatiku,orando-san?"

"Hanya di gertak seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Memang dia mempunyai kelompok yang kuat dan secara individu dia itu seperti monster. Tetapi aku tidak akan takut melawannya."

Netherland terdiam sebentar.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah menjauh darimu,kiku."

Jepang menatap netherland agak lama. Baru kali ini,padahal sudah lama sekali jepang tidak mendengar netherland memanggilnya dengan nama asli.

"Terima kasih,kayn."

Jepang selesai berganti pakaian. Lalu mereka berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang menunggu di belakang mereka. Seseorang itu hanya diam menatap mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda.

Keeseokan harinya seperti yang di janjikan,jepang dan russia bertemu di atap sekolah saat pulang. Jepang membawa katana sungguhan. Russia duduk santai dengan mengenakan topeng beruangnya.

"Aku tahu saat seperti ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi."

Russia mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dia melepas topeng beruangnya dan menaru topeng itu di lantai.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku? Dengan katana?"

"Itupun kalau aku bisa membunuhmu,ivan."

Jepang mengacungkan katana di depan russia.

"Yang bisa membunuhku hanya kau dan diriku sendiri,kiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain membunuhku. Kecuali kita."

" _Dia sudah tidak waras._ " Jepang menatap tajam russia.

Jepang berlari ke arah russia dan ingin menebas tubuhnya. Tetapi russia menghindar dengan gesit dan meninju perut jepang.

" **UGH!** "

" _Masih belum!"_

Jepang menahan rasa ngilu di perutnya dan mengarahkan katananya pada lengan russia.

" **CRASH!** "

Darah mengalir dari lengan kanan russia. Matanya melirik darah yang keluar dari lengannya. Lalu dengan lengan yang berdarah itu dia menarik paksa katana yang di pegan erat oleh jepang. Tarikannya sangat kuat sampai katana itu lepas dari genggaman jepang. Russia menghiraukan telapak tangannya yang berdarah. Dia mencekik leher jepang dan menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil dairnya itu ke lantai.

" **BUGH!** "

" **ARGH!"**

Jepang mengerang kesakitan. Tapi dia buru-buru bangkit dan mengarahkan tinjuannya ke perut russia. Tetapi russia berhasil menangkisnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dari tinjuan yang berhasil di tangkis menjadi tendangan kencang yang tepat sasaran mengenai perut russia.

" **BUGH!** "

Jepang menduduki perut russia dan meninju wajah rupawan itu dengan cepat. Wajah russia sudah terlihat lebam dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Saat jepang ingin meninju yang ke lima kali,kepalan tangannya di genggam russia. Genggamannya sangat kuat. Jepang merasa tangannya akan di remukkan russia. Jepang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan russia,tapi tidak bisa. Lalu russia melepaskan genggaman kepalan tangan jepang dengan kasar. Dengan gerakan cepat russia membalikkan badannya dan mengganti posisi yang tadinya di bawah sekarang sudah berada di atas tubuh jepang.

Dia menampar jepang. Tidak puas hanya menampar,russia memukul pelipis jepang yang membuat laki-laki yang di cintainya itu pingsan. Russia berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil katana jepang. Dia berlutut di hadapan tubuh jepang sambil mengarahkan katana itu bergantian antara kaki dan tangan jepang.

"Mana yang harus ku potong dulu? Kakimu atau tanganmu? Jika tidak ku potong,kau pasti akan terus bersama dengan orang lain. Jika tidak ku potong,kau tidak akan terus bersamaku."

Russia menatap tubuh jepang yang pingsan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,kiku."

" **BRAK!** "

" **DOR!** "

Pintu terbuka lebar dan tembakan itu berasal dari handgun yang america bawa. Peluru tepat sasaran mengenai kaki kanan russia.

"Russia! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" England berteriak di depan pintu dengan wajah yang sangat marah. Di belakang england ada france,china,jerman,italy dan netherland.

Russia tidak suka dengan situasi yang sekarang. Matanya menatap tajam semua orang yang datang.

"Kalian (menunjuk jerman,italy dan netherland) bawa jepang keluar dari sini. Kami akan mengurus russia. Hey!" Saat england memberi instruksi netherland berlari ingin meninju russia. Tetapi jerman menahan netherland.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau lihat sendiri kan si brengsek itu melukai jepang!"

Netherland meneriaki Jerman.

"Kau harus tenang. Jangan ceroboh. Russia itu bukan musuh yang lemah."

"Benar. Kita harus membawa jepang ke rumah sakit dulu untuk di rawat. Kita harus bergerak bersamaan."

Selesai england memberi instruksi,mereka berlari ke arah russia. France,china,england dan america mengepung russia dari segala arah. Arah depan,belakang,kiri dan kanan russia sudah di kepung. Sementara jerman,italy dan netherland beranjak pergi membawa tubuh jepang yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Minggir! Jangan bawa kiku,sialan!"

Russia memberontok. Dia menendang perut france. Padahal kaki kanannya sudah di tembak america.

Russia berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Tadinya dia ingin berlari,sehabis menendang perut france luka kakinya sobek semkain melebar. China menendang punggung russia yang membuat russia terjatuh. Saat russia mencoba berdiri,england meninju wajahnya berkali-kali. Russia sudah tidak bisa membalas lagi. Darahnya sangat banyak yang keluar dan tubuhnya lemas. Saat mereka merasa russia sudah tidak bisa melawan,america dan england memapah tubuh russia. China mengekor dari belakang.

* * *

2 hari jepang di rawat di rumah sakit. Dia belum di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit,karena lukanya cukup parah. Teman-teman sekelasnya datang bergantian menjenguknya. Jepang berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang telah menolongnya. Entah apa jadinya jika mereka tidak menolongnya saat itu.

"Kau terlalu gegabah,jepang."

Netherland paling sering menjenguk jepang dari pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terus melukai dan mengancam temanku. Aku senang melihat turkey-san dan greece-san sudah baikan. Aku sangat lega mereka tidak menjauhiku."

Jepang tersenyum senang.

"Kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu seperti itu. Kau tahu,sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakan ini. Yang lain pun tidak berani menceritakannya karena takut kau shock. Tapi kau harus tahu. Russia seperti monster saat kami melihatnya di atap sekolah. Dia seperti...orang yang berbeda. Russia hampir memotong tangan dan kakimu."

Jepang terlihat terkejut saat mendengar netherland menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Dia bersikeras tidak membiarkan kami membawamu saat itu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Aku belum pernah melihat dia menjadi 'berbeda'"

Jepang menunduk kecewa.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sekarang dia dirawat dan sudah hampir sembuh. Kau istirahat saja. Aku ingin keluar merokok."

Netherland keluar dari kamar rawat jepang. Tidak lama russia datang,jalannya agak sedikit pincang karena luka kakinya belum sembuh total.

"Kiku. Maafkan aku untuk semua yang kulakukan. Aku akan tanggung jawab. Pembayaran rumah sakit sudah ku bayar. Sudah ku jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tuamu dan aku sudah meminta maaf."

Russia menggenggam tangan jepang.

"Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Aku sungguh menyesal dan tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,kiku."

Russia dan jepang saling menatap.

"Tidak semudah itu menerima maafmu,ivan. Kau sudah banyak melukai orang secara psikis dan fisik. Jika kau meminta maaf pada turkey dan greece,aku akan mempertimbangkan akan berteman denganmu lagi atau tidak."

"Teman?"

"Aku juga bingung hubungan kita ini apa. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Tetapi kau memperlakukan ku lebih dari teman."

"Bisakah kita melebihi dari 'teman'?"

"Tidak."

Jepang menatap russia dengan tegas.

"Sedikitpun tidak? Memang aku sudah salah melukaimu seperti itu. Teman-temanku pun sudah muak dan mengancam akan menjauhiku karena kejadian itu. Mereka bahkan mengataiku pembunuh. Padahal aku tidak membunuh siapa pun. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melukaimu."

Russia mencengkram bahu jepang. Berusaha meyakinkan jepang dengan perkataannya.

" _Dia sudah mulai kacau_." Jepang membatin.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak,russia."

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu,kiku! Sebut namaku!"

Russia berteriak di depan jepang. Sementara jepang hanya diam tanpa merasa takut sudah di teriaki russia.

Russia berdiri berjalan ke arah jendela. Di bukanya jendela itu lebar-lebar.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan rasa 'sakit' seperti kalian."

Russia berbisik pelan.

"Apa pukulanku terlalu keras sehingga membuatmu menjadi tidak waras seperti ini?"

Jepang turun dari kasurnya dan berdiri menghadap russia.

"Aku masih waras. Buktinya aku bisa merasakan 'sakit' ini. Jika kalian tidak mau menerimaku. Lebih baik aku mati. Kau tidak bisa membunuhku,aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

" **PLAK!** "Jepang menampar russia.

"Kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku,kiku. Kau tidak akan menerimaku lagi. Teman-temanku menjauhiku. Orang tuaku akan berpisah dan meninggalkanku. Aku masih punya apa?"

" _Orang tuanya? Bukankah mereka keluarga yang tidak bermasalah? Maksudnya meninggalkannya itu bercerai?_ "

Jepang menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Russia semakin mendekat ke arah jendela dan duduk di tepiannya.

Jepang berjalan ke arah russia.

"Apa yang kau mmmphh."

Russia mencium jepang. Tangannya menekan kepala jepang agar tidak mencoba menjauh.

"Kau tau bagaimana caraku agar kau selalu mengingatku? Dengan berbagi rasa 'sakit'. Dengan membuat mu merasa menyesal."

Setelah selesai mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya,russia melompat dari jendela yang berada di lantai 16 itu.

" **BUAKH**!"

" **KYAAAAA**!"

Seorang wanita menjerit melihat tubuh russia yang penuh darah. Kepala pecah,kaki yang patah dan darah megalir dari mulutnya. Perawat dan petugas rumah sakit segera datang untuk mengurus jasad russia. Sementara jepang hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan mata yang terbelalak. Dia berjongkok dan menutup telinganya. Air matanya mengalir sangat deras.

"Jepang! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Netherland berlari menghampiri jepang dan memeluknya.

"Dia... melompat.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Hiks."

Jepang hanya bisa menangis tanpa bersuara dalam pelukan netherland.

Kejadian ini berlangsung begitu cepat. Perkataan russia memang benar. Russia berbagi rasa 'sakit' dengan jepang. Tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam ada sedikit perasaan lega.

Pemakaman berlangsung dalam suasana yang senyap. Jepang diam-diam memperhatikan orang tua russia. Tuan dan Nyonya Braginski terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh. Saat pulang dari pemakaman pun mereka tidak satu mobil dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

Ternyata benar firasat jepang,kemungkinan orang tua russia berpisah semakin besar. Jepang sengaja mampir ke rumah russia untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa laki-laki bermata lavender itu bunuh diri. Karena,setahu jepang russia adalah tipe orang yang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Jepang menyapa nyonya braginski dan meminta izin ke kamar russia dengan alasan ingin mengambil buku yang di pinjam russia. Nyonya braginski tentu mengijinkan. Jepang menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke arah kamar russia. Rumah keluarga braginski terasa sangat dingin. Tidak sehangat saat dia datang dulu.

" **WOFH! WOFH!** "

Seekor akita inu milik russia menghampiri jepang dan duduk dengan patuh tepat di depan jepang.

"Maru!" Jepang memeluk anjing akita bernama maru.

"Kau masih ingat padaku? Padahal aku sudah lama tidak ke sini. Dulu kau sangat kecil sekali saat aku memberimu kepada ivan sebagai hadiah. Sekarang kau sudah besar."

Maru merasa nyaman di peluk jepang. Mereka berjalan memasuki kamar russia.

"Ung. Ung."

Maru tertunduk sedih. Maru tahu majikannya yang sering memberinya makan,mengajaknya bermain dan memandikannya sudah tiada. Jepang mengelus-elus kepala maru mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke kamarnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Kamar russia di penuhi foto-foto dirinya bersama jepang dari masih kecil hingga sekarang. Di foto itu terlihat jepang seperti enggan dan ragu untuk di foto. Dari jendela kamar russia terlihat pohon sakura. Bunganya belum mekar karena di sana musim dingin.

Jepang berjalan ke arah rak buku milik russia. Maru mengikuti jepang dari belakang.

"Maru,sit." Maru duduk dengan patuh mengikuti perintah jepang sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku,maru. Duduk di sini ya. Jadi anjing yang pintar. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Jepang tersenyum kepada maru dan mengelus kepalanya. Seakan mengerti,maru duduk dan tidak lagi mengikuti jepang dari belakang. Jepang membaca dan mencari buku tentang petunjuk soal alasan bunuh diri russia. Semuanya berbahasa russia dan jepang mengerti karena dia sempat di ajari bahasa russia. Merasa tidak mendapat petunjuk,jepang membuka leptop russia. Leptop itu di kunci dengan passwor id. Jepang menebak-nebak apa passwordnya. Jepang mengetik beberapa huruf.

"Russia."

Kalimat 'The password you entered is incorrect' tertera di layar leptop.

"Apa passwordnya?"

"Ivan braginski."

Passwordnya salah lagi.

"Ivan."

"Braginski."

"Sun flower."

Sampai jepang memasukkan nama 'maru' pun salah. Jepang menghela nafas lelah.

Jepang mencoba memasukkan namanya,karena jepang pikir russia sangat menyukainya. Dan ternyata benar,layar leptopnya sudah terbuka. Jepang mencari file-file yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda alasan bunuh diri russia.

Di kliknya file yang berjudul 'ploko'. Artinya 'sakit'. Jepang terkejut melihat kalimat-kalimat di file itu. Judulnya bahasa russia. Tetapi isinya menggunakan bahasa jepang. Inilah yang di ketik russia dalam :

Dari : Russia

Aku mendengar dan mencari di internet untuk melepaskan rasa depresi atau stres bisa dengan cara menulis. Maka aku mencobanya. Pertama aku mencoba menulis tentang rasa takutku dulu. Mungkin rasa takutku ini terbentuk karena didikan nenekku yang keras. Bentukkan dari orang tuaku yang selalu memanjakanku. Rasa takut yang ku maksud di sini adalah 'sakit'. Inilah awal mula aku merasakan sakit.

Saat itu umurku 10 tahun. Aku ingin menanam bunga matahari kesukaanku. Tetapi nenekku melarangnya. Katanya sambil meneriakiku "Untuk apa kau menanam bunga matahari? Bunga itu sulit tumbuh di cuaca dingin seperti russia! Belajarlah yang rajin. Jangan mengotori tanganmu dengan hal bodoh!"

Hal yang ku sukai selalu saja di remehkan oleh nenek. Lalu beberapa hari dari nenek memarahiku,aku melihat ke dua orang tuaku bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar tepat di depanku. Aku merasakan 'sakit' yang teramat sangat saat melihat mereka bertengkar. Kurang lebih percakapan mereka seperti ini sejauh yang ku ingat :

"Kau laki-laki tidak tahu diri! Berapa wanita jalang yang kau tiduri? Berapa?!"

"Kau pun sama! Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri! Aku sudah bilang jangan menyita waktumu hanya untuk bisnis! Apa jangan-jangan kau seharian tidak di rumah karena bermain dengan gigolo?!"

" **PLAK!** "

Ibu menampar ayahku.

"Aku mempunyai bukti kalau kau bermain dengan banyak jalang! Apa kau punya bukti kalau aku bermain dengan gigolo!"

Ibu melemparkan kumpulan foto ayah yang sedang memeluk wanita lain sambil minum alkohol. Ada juga foto ayah yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan wanita yang berbeda. Semua gambar yang ada di foto itu memperlihatkan ayah dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda. Maid memanggil nenek meminta melerai ibu dan ayah yang sedang bertengkar.

Nenek datang dengan wajah marah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?!"

"Ini! Lihat ini! Siapa yang ada di foto ini! Seorang putra yang ibu bangga-banggakan itu! Sedang apa dia dengan wanita jalang itu!"

Ibu menunjukkan foto itu pada nenek dan menunjuk foto yang terlempar ke lantai.

Wajah ibu sangat kacau saat itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Itu semua karena kau jarang di rumah! Mana ada istri yang tidak pernah melayani suaminya? Kau lebih mementingkan bisnis dari pada aku dan ivan!"

" **PLAK!** "

Nenek menampar ayahku. Wajah ayahku saat itu sama kacaunya dengan ibu.

"Kau sudah tahu salah masih saja mencoba mengelak! Dan kau!"

Nenek menunjuk wajah ibuku.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk kurangi waktu di kantor dan jangan memperbanyak bisnismu lagi! Kenapa setiap harinya aku melihat kau semakin banyak membuka usaha baru?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari uang! Tidak mudah meninggalkan bisnisku yang sedang berkembang!"

"Uang? Apa aku tidak memberimu uang selama ini?! Berapa yang kau mau!"

Ayah meneriaki ibuku.

"Cukup! Aku ingin bercerai! Kau selalu menyalahkanku atas semua tindakan menjijikanmu itu. Aku akan menghubungi pengacaraku."

Ibu mengambil handphone di dalam tasnya.

"Diam! Untuk apa aku menjodohi kalian kalau kalian hanya bisanya bertengkar terus-menerus! Kalian sudah berumah tangga dan mempunyai anak. Tidak bisakah kalian memikirkan keluarga kecil yang kalian bentuk? Kurangi sifat egois kalian. Kau (menunjuk ayahku) aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu bersama wanita-wanita itu. Dan kau (menunjuk ibuku) kurangi waktu untuk bisnismu. Ku beri waktu kalian selama seminggu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'cerai'. Aku tidak mau ada aib di dalam keluarga ini!"

Nenek pergi meninggalkan ayah dan ibu yang terdiam. Perintah nenek seperti 'mutlak' dan harus di lakukan. Setelah pertengakaran itu,ayah dan ibu berbaikan lagi. Mereka mulai melihat keberadaanku dan memanjakanku layaknya seorang anak pada umumnya. Lalu setelah seminggu berlalu,ayah dan ibuku mulai bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak ingin merasakan 'sakit' itu lagi. Aku pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata 'cerai','berpisah' atau sejenisnya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun pergi dari keluarga ini. Aku ingin keluarga ini tetap utuh dan hangat. Akan ku lakukan apa pun agar keluarga ini tidak 'berantakan' seperti dulu."

Aku tidak berniat berbicara seperti itu. Kata-kata yang ku keluarkan seperti ancaman. Ayah dan ibu hanya bisa terdiam mendengarku. Aku langsung keluar dari kamar mereka. Keesokan harinya mereka mencoba melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasanya. Mencoba tetap menjadi keluarga yang hangat. Aku senang melihatnya. Kami menjadi keluarga yang utuh kembali.

Lalu,aku berlibur bersama orang tuaku di jepang. Di sanalah aku bertemu kiku. Kiku orang yang sangat hangat. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang sepertinya. Kami tidak pernah lost contact walaupun kami tinggal di negara yang berbeda. Aku membagi orang-orang yang dekat dengan kiku menjadi 2 bagian. Yang hanya berteman biasa akan ku biarkan mendekati kiku. Jika ada orang yang mendekati kiku lebih dari teman,akan ku beri pelajaran.

Setiap kali aku melihat kiku berdekatan dengan orang yang menganggapnya lebih dari teman rasanya dadaku 'sakit'. Untuk menghilangkan rasa 'sakit' itu aku menjauhkan orang yang ku anggap peganggu. Tetapi kiku tidak suka dengan caraku dan menjadi sedikit dingin padaku. Aku tidak peduli. Selagi aku tidak merasa 'sakit', aku tidak keberatan kalau kiku menjadi seperti itu.

Aku tumbuh sampai sekarang dengan menerapkan metode 'segala cara kulakukan untuk menghilangkan 'sakit'. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hingga ada 2 orang peganggu mendekati kiku. Aku memberi mereka pelajaran dan memperlihatkan pada kiku kalau mereka itu lemah.

Tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Tetapi kiku marah padaku dan menantangku. Aku meladeni tantangannya yang mengakibatkan kiku luka parah. Saat itu seperti bukan aku yang melakukan semuanya. Aku hanya memikirkan segala cara untuk memiliki kiku. Hanya untukku.

Teman-temanku mengatai diriku pembunuh yang tidak punya belas kasihan saat mereka menjengukku. Padahal aku tidak membunuh siapa pun. Mereka mengancam menjauhiku jika aku tidak berubah dan pergi begitu saja. Sedikit sakit memang. Tetapi masih bisa ku tahan.

Tidak berselang lama ibu membawa leptopku untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang tertinggal karena aku harus di rawat. Ibu memberitahuku bahwa ayah sudah menggugat cerai ibu. Alasannya karena ibu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang di belakang ayah secara diam-diam. Ibu lebih memilih orang itu dari pada ayah. Kata ibu,dirinya sudah muak dengan ayah yang masih bermain wanita di belakangnya. Ibu memintaku untuk ikut dengannya jika mereka berpisah nanti. Aku hanya menjawab 'nanti kupikirkan'.

Ku pikir selama ini mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah. Ternyata mereka hanya memainkan perannya dengan baik di depan ku,saat aku tidak ada mereka kembali menjadi diri mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya penonton yang terbawa suasana permainan aktor dan aktris dengan apik. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali bagaimana mereka di belakang panggung. Mereka hanya berusaha menjadi baik di depanku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat. Aku tida bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalimat 'segala cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit' entah hilang ke mana. Aku sudah pasrah.

Tapi yang terpenting aku harus meminta maaf pada jepang. Kalau jepang tidak menerima maafku. Mungkin akan ku coba cara lain.

Untuk : Ivan braginski

* * *

Jepang kehabisan kata-kata setelah membaca tulisan russia. Dia ingin menyampaikan langsung kepada orang tua russia,tetapi dengan kondisi yang sekarang sepertinya belum bisa di sampaikan jepang. Dan mungkin tidak akan di sampaikan jepang. Karena,jepang berpikir orang tua russia sudah mencapai keputusan yang final dan jika mereka kembali pun tidak akan bisa mengembalikan nyawa russia. Jepang tidak menyangka,russia yang selama ini terlihat tidak ada beban ternyata mempunyai masalah yang rumit.

" _Yang ku lihat dari tulisannya,ivan tidak berniat menceritakan masalahnya kepada siapa pun. Mungkin karena dia tidak bisa mempercayai seorang pun. Mungkin juga karena dia merasa tidak ada yang bisa membantunya dan menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain akan membuatnya di anggap lemah_." Jepang membatin.

Jepang berpamitan pulang kepada nyonya braginski. Sedari tadi jepang tidak melihat tuan braginski. Mungkin mereka sudah pisah rumah.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman russia,terdengar kabar ada seorang siswa yang akan mengisi bangku kosong di tempat russia. Jepang mencoba bertanya kepada netherland,siapa tahu netherland mengetahuinya.

"Namanya Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mewakili prussia. Anak dari mentri keuangan prussia. Dan masih saudara dengan jerman."

Netherland menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Begitu ya."

"Ada yang kau ingin tanyakan lagi,jepang?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih infonya,orando-san. Aku akan ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin merokok sebentar lagi."

"Aku duluan."

Jepang tersenyum dan di balas anggukan oleh netherland.

"Kenapa kakak tidak bilang kalau kakak menyukainya?"

Belgium menghampiri netherland setelah memastikan jepang sudah pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganku dengannya yang sekarang. Dia belum tentu menyukaiku."

"Kakak terlalu penakut."

"Aku bukan penakut. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku menyukainya dengan caraku sendiri. Melindunginya dan selalu ada untuknya adalah caraku mencintainya. Karena,setelah ini ada rival yang mungkin bisa di katakan mirip kepribadiannya dengan russia. Hanya saja wajah yang membedakan mereka."

"Benarkah,kakak? Siapa itu?"

"Jepang sudah melupakan orang itu. Russia yang membuatnya lupa. Dan orang itu ingin mengingatkan jepang akan dirinya lagi. Orang itu adalah pengganti russia."

Sementara itu jepang sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Seseorang melewatinya dan berhenti di belakang jepang yang terus berjalan mengabaikannya.

"Tunggu."

Laki-laki itu menghampiri jepang.

"Kiku. Ternyata benar kau,kiku."

Laki-laki berperawakan rambut putih,mata merah dan kulit putih pucat itu memeluk jepang.

"Maaf. Kau siapa?"

Jepang sedikit bingung dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Kau lupa denganku? Kau belum mengingatku?"

"Maaf. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Aku mewakili Prussia. Panggil saja aku Gilbert."

Sedikit memory terulang di pikiran jepang.

" _Jauhi dia atau nasibnya akan sama dengan bocah kincir mainan itu. Bisa jadi lebih buruk dari itu,kiku. Lupakan dia."_

Terlihat dalam memory jepang sosok russia berusia 10 tahun memeluk jepang dan berbisik kepadanya. Tidak jauh dari russia,ada anak laki-laki berambut putih terbaring di tanah dengan wajah yang lebam dan kondisi sedang pingsan. Jepang saat itu hanya mengikuti instruksi russia agar anak laki-laki itu selamat. Jepang bertemu anak laki-laki itu sekali. Lalu,karena russia mengetahuinya jepang tidak bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Gilbert?"

Jepang seperti sedang bingung. Lalu prussia membawa jepang ke pelukannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu ingat padaku. Dengan cara apa pun,kiku."

THE END

Di cerita ini aku ngebayangin karakternya dari hetalia real life. Ada di google. :) Bayangan aku,russia sesuai gambar di profil cerita ini dan kento yamazaki sebagai jepang. Untuk topeng beruangnya sesuai sama profil picture aku.

Silahkan kritik dan sarannya


End file.
